Speak Now
by JaneAnne97
Summary: Sophie is so mad at her best friend Brian that he neglected to tell her that he was getting married to the bitch in High School. The girl who tried forever to keep Brian, Scott(her other best friend), and Sophie from being friends ever since she moved there in middle school. Sophie is so upset that she makes some huge mistakes and realizes her feelings about more than one thing.


"Wow, What. This can not be happening." I said talk to myself looking at the newspaper in the engagement announcement. I have always been a romantic at heart so I always liked looking them. I definitely did not like looking at this one. I couldn't believe my best friend in the whole world Brian Saunters never told he was getting married. Let alone the rudest most evil person in the world Mack Gayben.

I have hated her since middle school even before Brian and I were friends. My first day at school in Lincoln academy I was just coming in to the school and the first thing I see is Mack and her friends passing by me laughing at my how ugly my sweater was. I just got the sweater the day before to impress all the kids at the school I thought it was the coolest thing ever it was a long black sweater without buttons and it just hangs down. That day I got lot of positive comments on it but the one that stuck in my head was Mack's. When I got home that night I put the sweater in the go away pile to go to the homeless. All through middle school I tried to be there friend but they just kept making fun of me. Brian, and my friend Scott were friends with them too but never once made fun of me. They were always really nice. At the end of 8th grade I had finally had enough of Mack of her calling me names and stuff. One day at the end of the final year Mack called me a slut because she heard that I had gone out with this really cute kid named John (Which was true, but we broke up after a month because it wasn't working). She liked him and asked him out a million times and he always said no. So when she heard that he had asked me out and we had 'dated' for a while she blew up she yelled at me about how dumb, and slutty I was. Guess what I believed her so when I was about to run a way Brian and Scott came in a yelled at her to leave me alone and came up with some example how those words could blow up right up in her face, and told that they couldn't be friend with her anymore. After that she never bothered me again but I heard rumors about what she was saying about me behind my back all through high school. Anyway that was when Brian became my best friend and so did Scott.

"Okay calm down Sophia everything will be alright" I said still talking to my self. So since my best friend in the whole world didn't tell me that he was getting married to my worst enemy I decided to ask him why. About when I was about to pick up the phone to call him it rang. It was Scott. So I answered the phone. "Hi Scott I am kind of in a crisis right now can you call back later." I asked him irritated.

"Hey Soph I kind of figured you were freaking out that's why I called. Brian told me today and I figured he would of called you." Scott asked.

"No Brian never told me I had to figure this out by the newspaper. I don't know why he didn't tell me. Why didn't he tell me Scott! I am one of his best friends!" I said screaming into the receiver.

"Sophie calmed down I know you like him and he is marrying the meanest person ever but you have to cool it okay I am going to hang up and go to Starbucks and get you a frappe and go to Panera's and get you some soup and homemade bread okay. And you are going to call Brian and talk to him." Scott said very calmly knowing exactly what I needed.

"Ah Scott."

"Yes Soph."

"Can you please get me a double chocolate chip cooking too?" I asked

"Of course. See you in an hour."

"Okay. Bye." and he hung up. So I hung up too and dialed Brian's number. While it was ringing I was so impatient I couldn't wait. A few seconds later I heard his low gentle tone.

"Hey Soph." Brian started the conversation with.

"hey Brian I was reading the paper today and I went to my favorite section of the newspaper today. I found an article that said that Brian Saunters was marrying Mack Gayben. But I thought that couldn't be right because while my best friend is Brian Saunters and he would tell me if was getting married because I know that he tells me anything that is important in his life. Especially if we was marrying the beast that teased me all through middle school and high school the girl that made school miserable for me." I said vexation growing inside of me.

"Soph I didn't tell you because I knew you would be mad. I was protecting you." He said sounding upset about me criticizing his fiance. But I didn't care I was just so mad that he didn't tell me something so important.

"No Brian you were trying to protect your self from my wrath. Plus I would have been less pissed off at you if you told me straight out instead of letting me read it in the newspaper or some other way" I said about to cry.

"I am sorry Soph I didn't want to see you hurt. You really won't want to hear this now but I am not going to let you find out some other way. Ummmm... Soph, Mack won't let me invite you to the wedding. She doesn't want you to ruin it or something. If it helps I wanted you to be my best woMan. Oh and Scott refuses to come because you are not invited so I guess you and Scott can hang out." Brian said upset at first and then trying to cheer up for me.

"That's alright Bri but I am glad I would of been your best woman though." I said with huge tears rapidly streaming down my face. Trying not let Brian hear about how upset I was. It wasn't just because I wasn't invited or that Brian didn't tell me it was because I was in love with Brian I have been ever since that party. The party was a after Senior Prom party and it was thrown at my friend Lucy's house. It was the party of the year and I was having the worst time my date Derek Brant got so drunk he threw up over my brand new high tops I was so excited about them but they were now ruined. He also tried dancing with every girl at the dance even the ones with dates. So Brian with an awful date same as me decided that for the rest of the party I would be his date and that we would ditch our dates. So we danced all night but when it got to one of the slow dances it was amazing and so much fun I leaned on his shoulder then I looked up into his beautiful soft brown eyes and I kissed him. He kissed me back too. But after about 2 minutes of making out he pulls away and takes me home. We haven't talked about that night since.

"Bye Brian I will talk to you later." I said thinking about that night making me cry even more.

"Bye Soph." Brian said and hung up right after. I stayed on the line a few minutes after wishing that he would come back so I could hear his voice again. As I was thinking I was interrupted by a plump on the couch where I was sitting.

"Hey Sophie I brought your food. Everything you wanted plus an extra cookie." Scott said setting all the food on my coffee table and taking his out.

"Scott... Will you spend the night I need you tonight. Oh and thanks for the extra cookie it will help tons." I asked wiping away the last of my tears.

"Oh course I will Soph i'll do anything for you." He said pulling me close so I leaned on him.

"Scott since you will do anything for me will you pretend to be my fiance to make Brian jealous please.I love you. Please." I said begging.

"I don't know Soph. But I guess we could try, I mean why would he believe it." He said weary of the decision he made.

"Oh Scott thank you so much you are the best fake fiance ever. Thank you." I said in tears so happy my friend agreed to this idea.

"Your welcome Soph."

"Okay now lets go over to Brian's and tell him the good news but first give me your ring." I said overjoyed.

"Here. Lets go then I'll drive." Scott said automatically getting up from next to me, grabbed his keys and headed for the door to my apartment. Then I got up grabbed my frappe that Scott bought me and went to join Scott at the door.

"I am ready" I said to Scott and grabbed his hand. I thought might as well get a head start on this pretending to get married. The ride over we planned on how I am going to break up the wedding. I was going to hide until they said speak now and Scott is going to be in the wedding he decided to help me out.

I was nervous to tell Brian about Scott and I. I hoped he would freak out when he found out. Or be extremely jealous. So when we got there I took my keys out and unlocked the door and walked in.

"Brian, Scott and I are here we have something to tell you." I yelled as we walked though the door.

"Oh hey guys I wasn't expecting you." Brian said coming out of the kitchen.

"we wanted to drop by and tell you are good news. Scott you want to tell him?" I asked Scott looking lovingly into his eyes.

"I would love to baby." Scott said.

"Baby, whats going on guys are you messing with me because this is not funny you just called Sophie baby Scott." Brian frantically brought the words out of his mouth.

"Brian we are getting married!" Scott finally said as he said that Brian fainted. Then I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and ran back to Brian and poured it on him.

"Brian are you okay." I said right in Brian's face.

" Soph thanks for the water by the way it felt great." he said sarcastically. "I am fine just a little shocked." Brian said sitting up so I moved back slightly and Scott leaned down and put his arm around my shoulder. I should like this gesture but I just wanted to push it of and and hug Brian tell him how I feel about him. I couldn't do that because of the plan.

"so what do you think Bri were getting married I am so excited. This is great." I said acting excited with the biggest smile I could fake on my face.

"yeah it's great. I didn't even know you guys were dating." Brian said rubbing the back of his head.

"We never were. Just the other night we were talking and it lead to other stuff. Just tonight Scott came over to comfort me because I was so mad at you and we ended up doing other stuff and then Scott said how much he loved me and I told him I felt the same way and he pulled out a ring and asked me to marry him and I said yes!" I said showing Brian the ring.

"Wow. No jewel very classy and inexpensive Scott." Brian said getting aggravated

"Brian it's my class ring I didn't have one it was on the spur of the moment." Scott said

"But I love it all the same." I said standing up with Scott and sitting on the couch next to him. I gave him a peck on the lips after I said that.

"Wow you guys really seem to be in love. Anyway I promised Mack a romantic dinner tonight so I have to get going. Please lock the door on the way out." Brian said getting up a walking to the door leaving never looking back. I could tell he was on the verge of crying because he never not looks at some one while he's talking unless he is doing something important. Or if he is crying, and he never cries.

Once I was sure he left I started talking to Scott.

"Did you see that he was crying we got him." I said holding up my hand but was left hanging.

"Soph I think I have to tell you something. But you have to promise me that you can't say anything to anyone." Scott said looking in to my eyes.

"what is it?" I asked.

"Soph, Brian loves you like a lot he has since Middle school when he first saw you walk through the doors. He loved you through High school, through College even though you were million miles away. But he gave up on you because you know that party well after it he tried to bring it up a million times but you always interrupted him even though you didn't know. He just stopped when you both got home and saw each other he was hopping there would be this romantic reunion but when ever he tried you always did something else. He decided after that you guys were always going to be strictly friends nothing more. So when Mack asked him if he wanted to hang he thought she had changed. So he went out and she got him drunk and led to more then after that she told him that she was pregnant. He asked her to marry him. She said yes but she says that the baby died but I am pretty sure there was no baby to begin with." Scott said looking straight at me but I turned around a few times to cry.

"I can't believe this she tricked him. Why won't he break up the marriage?" I asked him

"Because he thinks it's his fault that the baby is dead so he is staying with her out of pity."

"I can't believe this I have to go to that wedding and break it of and tell him how I feel about him. Can we go home now I am hungry I want my soup."

" Okay lets go." and we both walked out the door and locked the door behind us.

"Scott." I said shaking him to wake up he is fast asleep on my couch.

"What" He said groggily

"Will you come sleep with me in my bed please." I said hoping he would because I just needed to feel someone close to me and hold me.

"Why? You know right that we aren't engaged for real and we haven't had sex twice as you said earlier." Scott said with a cute lopsided grin. I've always liked that smile it made me light up inside.

"i know I just want you to hold me please I just need you please you always make me feel better." I said about to cry I was way to emotional tonight I was tired and upset about the whole Brian debacle.

"I guess but I don't wear anything to bed." Scott said getting off the couch and taking his blanket of him and he really doesn't wear any clothes to bed. I just stood there with my mouth wide open.

"Scott I can't believe you are sleeping on my couch without any clothes on now I have to burn my couch." I said disgusted but I really wanted to pull him close and him to kiss me. That was the weirdest feeling ever.

"Wow I am sorry that male parts gross you out."he joked with laugh looking right at me and I couldn't make my self look away and close my eyes. So I walked over to him and touched his chest and looked him up and down. When I got back to his face I stopped at his lips. I licked my lips and stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him. He kissed me back. As his tongue tangled with mine I pulled away and took his hand led him to my room. The rest is history. The best night ever since the night with Brian.

The next morning I got up before Scott got up and took a shower because I had to go to work at the school this morning as a sub. I stepped out of the shower and went to my bed room with a towel around me and went over to Scott and kissed his cheek. As I looked for a shirt to put on Scott started to wake up.

"You don't have to put anything else on just come here." He said propping himself up on his elbow.

"I have to go to work I' m a sub today at the high school but I will be back later okay." I said. "Oh by the way that didn't mean anything sorry but I still love Brian and always will. I was just super emotional last night I am so sorry it was a mistake."

" I understand" Was all he said then he got up still undressed. I fought the urge to pounce. He went to the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. He knows where everything was so I just finished getting dressed and grabbed my keys and left.

That day while I was teaching all day I thought about everything about Brian , about the mistake I made when I had sex with Scott, and about what a brat Mack Gayben is and always will be. Through out the whole day I still managed to have a good day and be the funny, and cool substitute teacher and make all the kids(teenagers) laugh. After the day was over I was glad but I was asked to teach tomorrow for the same teacher. When I got home Scott was gone and there was a note:

_Dear Sophie,_

_ Sorry that we made a mistake last night. I didn't think it was a mistake it was exactly what I wanted to do for a long time, but I know you did. Soph I want you to know that I love you and I have ever since I set eyes on you in middle school just like Brian and I am never giving up on you. Even when were old and gray and you are married to Brian and I am still a bachelor because you are the girl for me and I am never going to give up. __I hope you realize that I am the one for you too before you make the mistake of breaking up a wedding. I will still pretend to be your fake fiance but if you wanted I could be your real one. I won't pretend that we didn't make love last night though. I will be back tonight with supper your favorite and a coffee because I know you better than anyone else. I would like to know your answer by then and if you decide no then I will still be your best friend and sleep over here to comfort you and I will wear clothes I promise. If you say yes I will still stay over and you will know what would happen next. I love you so much! _

_ Love, _

_ Scott _

The letter overwhelmed my brain I didn't know what to do. I knew I didn't feel the same way about Scott but he wrote that letter and it was so sweet. I love Brian he is the one that makes my heart beat faster whenever I am around him. I can't believe Scott loved me I can't be with though I don't want a relationship with based on a one way love. I didn't feel the same way we were strictly friends. As I was thinking I heard the door open and someone slide onto the couch right next to me.

"Hey Soph are you okay." Said Brian.

"Oh hey Brian I thought it was Scott you scared me." I said staring at the note In my hand.

"Whats this Soph a love letter. Wow you guys really are getting married." Brian said snatching the note out my hand and read it. "What is this Soph are you lying to me because according to this letter you and Scott had sex last night for the first time, he is telling you that you shouldn't break up my wedding, that you love me, and that he wants to be your real fiance instead of your fake fiance. What going on here I thought you guys were really getting married?" Brian asked in awe.

"Brian I can explain." I said still looking down with tears streaming down my face.

"Really you can explain this because I would really like to know why you want to break my wedding and why you are faking getting married to Scott. When you told me that I was heart broken because I love you and Scott knew that."

"Brian you were getting married and I wanted to make you jealous because I love you and I wanted you. I didn't want you getting married to the rudest meanest person in the world because she trapped you into marrying you she was never pregnant." I said realizing what I just said. And Threw my hand up to my face and covered up my mouth

"Wait a second what did you say. How did you know that no one was supposed to know except Mack, Scott, and me. Wait a second Scott told you didn't he?" He asked looking pissed I just shock my head without moving my hand from my mouth. At that very moment Scott walks in. "Soph I hope you made up your... Oh Hey Brian whats going on." Scott said.

"I can't believe you told her all about Mack and I can't believe this note. What is your guy's problem." Brian said holding up the note that Scott wrote.

"Wait were did you get that?" Scott asked pointing at the note.

"Your fake fiance was reading it when I got here and she looked shocked so I took it from her to read it."He told Scott.

"you let him have the note I can't believe you." Scott yelled at me.

"Dude don't yell at her I took it from her and she was in shock she hardly noticed that I came in the door." Brian defended me.

"Scott I am sorry for showing the note to Brian and I can't be with you Scott I don't feel the same way about you. I am so sorry." I said overwhelmed tears streaming down my face.


End file.
